Modern telecommunications services, particularly those relating to wireless mobile communication devices (e.g., cellular phones), are ubiquitous as more and more users continue to adopt these services. Unfortunately, the operation of such devices while operating a moving vehicle poses significant danger to the operator and the general public. For example, it has been reported that numerous deaths have resulted from vehicle accidents stemming from cell phone distractions. Existing approaches have largely put the onus on the cellular phone users to minimize the driving distractions by requiring the use of hands-free operations technology or headsets. Moreover, the severity of this distracted driving problem has prompted many local governments to pass ordinances to deter users from operating cellular phones.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an approach that minimizes the distraction to users of mobile devices in the establishment of communications during situations in which safety is compromised.